Talk:Gay
Under Construction? Does anyone know why this page is still under construction?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:34, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :My lower gut tells me there is no construction. Gay accomplished!--Pro-Lick 17:45, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::The page was under construction because I thought Sea rob was going to help me give it a face lift, but he hasn't been around since the New Year. So I put it aside to wait for him, and then it just got neglected. The page is still too listy and in need of help, but better than it used to be (especially with Gay/Spectrum as its own subpage). I will try to get more de-list-ify-ing done in the near future.--thisniss 06:15, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Organizing the Gay Page(s) I would like permission to make a subpage for Gay. It seems like 90% or more of the recent changes to this page have happened in the "Out of the Closet," "What's gay," and/or "Ambiguously Gay" categories, and I expect this will always be the case. It's just so much fun to Out people/things (not to mention that it's our duty as Christians and Americans to do so). If we had a "Gay/What's Gay?" (or better titled) all purpose subpage for "outing," then all the single line changes could happen there, and the main article could look nicer and stay truthier. Stephen has dedicated a lot of time and attention to educating his viewers about The Gays. Personally, I feel the main page should reflect more of his righteous and truthful vision, and less of the random one-off edits that require constant pruning. A subpage would give the silliness some place to go (a la Chuck Norris/Accomplishments). Plus, I could edit down and move the outing lists from "Ex-Gay" there, and that would make me happy on a very selfish level. Everybody wins. Just my gay 3 cents. --thisniss 19:35, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Just to make clear: I'm happy to do all the work involved with this request. I just wanted to be sure to get official wikiality permission first! --thisniss 19:39, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Done, it is called The Gay Spectrum, and any and all varieties of abominations should be directed there.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:40, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::Alright by me, it is/was way too listy. --Esteban Colberto 19:43, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Grammar Lesson "They" are not "one" of the most gay people. "They" "are" some of the gayest people. Please slow down and check that what you post makes sense; use the "Show preview" button.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:37, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ---- The picture links on this page are broken because the page was taken directly from wikiality.net Is there a way to upload pictures to wikiality.com so that we can link them directly? I've tried to fix the links but nothing I try has worked. :( In the toolbox there is a link that says "Upload file" Homosexual? Why shouldn't homosexual link here? It's a stub and should, it makes no sense. --Superfan 04:43, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Outdated What....no picture of Zack Efron.....where are you even getting your information! LOL! *Shakes Head*--Amadscientist 22:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Of a serious note This is a humor site. It is meant to be funny. It is not a place to add real insults or name calling. Please be aware this site reflects on Dr. Stephen Colbert and he is a man of great tolerance....are we letting some non-"It getter's" slip through?--Amadscientist 23:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC)